The present invention relates to painting accessories and more particularly to accessories for paint cans having means for preventing the accumulation of paint in the groove of a paint can and having means for guiding the flow of paint from a paint can when pouring. Painting an object with a paint brush out of an open paint can often results in the lid groove portion of the paint can filling up with paint. This may result when one removes excess paint from the paint brush by wiping it off against the top inside edge of the can or when paint is poured from the can. When the painting job is complete and there is paint to be saved, one must first clean out the groove before the lid is replaced, or else the paint in the groove will splatter when the lid is tapped in place. Cleaning the groove can be time consuming and frustrating and if one fails to remove all the paint, the result can be a less than airtight seal and the remaining paint may dry out during storage. Another problem that can result from not being able to remove all the paint from the can lid groove is that the lid may adhere to the remaining paint in the groove, causing reopening of the can lid at a future date to be more difficult. Pouring paint from a paint can in to another container is not easy to control which makes it difficult to pour into containers having relatively small openings. Paint generally enters the groove area during pouring causing the problem stated above and usually also flows over the side of the can causing a mess.
A variety of devices exist in the prior art which are designed to address the problems outlined above. The existing devices are generally constructed of plastic-type material having a ring portion engageable in a covering relation with a paint can rim, secured thereon by a compression or friction fit. The devices also generally have a pouring spout portion which extends outwardly in a radial direction from one edge of the ring portion for guiding the flow of paint when pouring and providing a platform on which to rest a brush when not in use. This outwardly extending pouring spout portion, while providing a means for guiding paint poured from the can and a surface on which to rest a paint brush when not in use, is obtrusive. Often painters accidentally brush against or catch the outwardly projecting spout portion with their trouser leg or kick the spout causing the paint can to tip and the paint contained therein to spill. The outwardly extending spout portion also prevents the closely spaced positioning of several paint cans in a close space as for instance would be desirable when painting with several cans of paint while standing on a ladder or similar place where the available area to store the the paint cans is limited.